For the time we lost
by Daruku Janubu
Summary: As the clown held the unmoving body of his little 'son' he finally realized that sometimes you just can't afford to waste time. A past forgotten, and a past that needs to be forget. A Mana and Allen fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to my first two-shot story! I've corrected a few mistakes in hopes of making this a little easier to understand.

Well, this is a father-son story between Allen and Mana! Just because there's never enough of this two!

Now, to read this, I would ask from you to take this in mind, just in case:

Pairings: None

Warning: look out for bad grammar and bad vocabulary usage (ténganme paciencia, toy aprendiendo xD)

Remember: When someone says I love you, it doesn't in a romantic way (this is for the people who search for yaoi) Anyone can live without the romantic kind of love, but no one can live without love. I put this note so no one misunderstands.

Note: Read with an open mind please. Any questions on reviews will be answered.

--

"_thoughts"_

"Speak"

"_**Voice inside the head"**_

For the time we lost

Part I

He thought he didn't have any tears left. He was used to it for he believed that he had dried them all long ago. But as he held the unmoving body of the child in his arms he couldn't help but to be surprised at the warm sensation of the salty water falling down his face. He rubbed the boy's chest in a desperate attempt to wake him up. He didn't know what else to do.

"Come on" he begged "You have to wake up, please" the tears became sobs; he was quickly losing hope. The young body didn't react; the chest had already stopped moving. "HELP!" he screamed as loud as he could. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" he screamed as he stood up. "Please…" his whole body was shaking, this must be a nightmare. "Please…" nobody would come. Nobody would help a man and a child that were completely soaked at the river bank, less with the fog that surrounded them. Nobody would help a simple clown to save the orphan child that had become his only family. "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY!" he screamed. "Please help me…" he fell to his knees."I don't want this to happen," he turned to look at the little boy whose face was losing its color by the second. "I didn't want this to happen," he crawled to the child's side and with a bitter smile he shook his little reddish left hand. "Please… God, even if I'm not worthy of it, I beg you… please, don't take him… don't take him away from me," the man took the hand in his and rubbed softly over the little cross like scar. "It's my fault… please, I'll take his place if needed, please, let him live… he hadn't had the opportunity to live yet…he deserves to have a chance, please," The man rested his forehead on the small hand. He couldn't believe he will never see him grow as he became old… the child will never be a man, and it was his fault. "I BEG YOU! PLEASE SAVE MY SON!"

_

* * *

_

(flash back)

_Mana Walker loved children. He always had. That was why he was such a good clown, but when he decided to bring the small foundling child with him, he didn't expect it to be so difficult. Even now as they walked through the streets of this small city, Mana was a little wary of his new 'son's' actions. The boy walked by his side looking at the ground. From time to time he would kick a pebble, but he wouldn't try to go after it. Nothing seemed interesting for the boy, nothing except when someone got too close to him aside from Mana. The boy was always alert and even when his head was bent down, his eyes kept darting from side to side._

_Mana sighed. He loved children, he really did. But he had never encountered one as Allen and the thought made him upset. Allen was by far, the most un-child like child he had ever met. The boy was so used to fighting for survival that he actually never learned what it meant to be a kid. He didn't know the fun of a simple joke, he didn't know what it was like to be tucked in bed; he didn't even know the meaning of the word 'play'. Mana would have to admit that when he met the child, he never thought it would be that serious… he hoped it would be an interesting experience to have a young companion. Now he doubted it had been such a good idea. _

_Walking by Allen's side was like walking with a short sized adul__t; more than that, it was like walking with a little criminal afraid to be detected by the law. Mana sighed again._

_"Allen," he called the child that was slowly falling behind. "Allen," but he didn't receive an answer. He stopped walking and turned completely to face the boy. "Allen!" the child flinched almost imperceptibly and looked up to face the adult with a frown on his face._

_"Yeah?" he asked annoyed by who knows what reason now._

_"Are you tired? If you are I could carry you," offered the man with a big smile as he righted his top hat. The boy just looked at him with a face that obviously said 'forget it!' "Only if you are tired of course," The child was always on a sour mood. Ha! The beauty of being predictable. At least, Mana didn't have to wonder about the child's mood, he only had to guess why he felt like that. But this led the clown to believe that Allen may actually dislike him… after all, he said he hated clowns, didn't he?_

_"I am not tired… Just got distracted, that's all," to prove his point he hurried the pace and passed Mana quickly. "Now hurry, I can't carry you if you are tired!" Mana chuckled. Was that supposed to be an insult or a joke?_

_His smile disappeared shortly being replaced by a sad expression. It was already three months since he took the child out of that hell hole of a circus, but the boy still wasn't able to react properly when he called him by his name. Well, it wasn't like he could blame the child for it. Till three months ago Allen hadn't had a real name._

_That was one of the first things that shocked him about the boy. He had lived for the last nine years –take or give a year- of his live without a way to call himself. Mana still remembered that when he asked the boy for the way people called him he received a list as answer: Brat, idiot, scum, monster, devil, thief, urchin, freak, bastard, and the list went on and on. It was so normal for Allen to be called by so many names that he learned to refer to himself with those same words. Mana felt sick. Calling yourself a monster or a bastard wasn't something that could be healthy. That's why the grown up clown decided to do something for the boy and gave him a name. _

_'Allen' was a name that meant much for Mana, he wasn't sure why, but he had given it to his dog in hopes of not forgetting it and now he was giving it to the person he hoped would become his son. __The child didn't mind at all. Now that he thought of it, maybe the weirdest thing about that moment was that Mana used to know… he was sure. He used to know why it was so important… but as soon as the boy took over the name, he simply forgot why … crazy isn't it? Then again, at that time, Mana used to worry about whether he was still sane._

_But even though Mana had done it to help the child, the result wasn't as good as he had expected. Even when the boy had a name now, he still answer when people call him names. And the poor orphan boy became very confused. It reached a point where Mana came to believe that the boy thought 'Allen' was just another way to call himself; maybe he even thought it was an insult or a way to call him bad._

_It was much more difficult than what he had hoped and he had to admit it, Mana had been, at least for the latest years, a person that would give up easily. But he wanted to help the boy. He really wanted Allen to drop the protective shell that covered his heart and maybe, someday, allow Mana inside. The man would be honored if he ever got to be called 'dad'. But as he saw the boy walk annoyed in front of him he knew he was only dreaming. Mana wondered what would the kid's reaction be if he ever called him 'son'? He shook his head. It was far too soon, the answer would surely be negative.… Allen didn't even appreciate the name he was given, he didn't even appreciate his company… maybe he should allow the kid to go back to the circus… or at least go wherever he wished… _

_The clown sighed and decided not to dwell on it for the mean time._

_He looked at the sky with curiosity and then with a gloved hand searched within his coat. He fished out a silver object. It was round clock that had a weird crest carved on the cover lid. He looked at it with tenderness._

_Mana Walker wasn't one to allow himself many luxuries. He was happy with clean clothes and enough money to feed his person and the glutton of a 'son' he had taken in. But this was the only thing he wouldn't be able to deny himself of. He wasn't really sure why, but it was very important to him. It brought a nostalgic feeling, something he had forgotten on his mind but that his heart knew very well. One thing he was sure of, it was a present from someone… who? He might never remember, but it was his most precious possession. The irony laid in the fact that while a part of his mind rejoiced on its figure, another also trembled in fear… as if he actually didn't want to remember._

_He opened the lid and saw the hour. It was about time to go back to the inn to have a nice warm meal. The sky was a little clouded so the normal blue had a hue of grey. Mana smiled, it was the color of Allen's eyes. He closed the clock and put it back in his pocket. Talking about Allen, he would get hungry soon and that made him even grumpier._

_"Hurry!" called the boy._

_"Hmm… maybe he is already hungry," he thought and would have laughed if it wasn't because in that precise moment someone came running from behind and crashed against him. Mana lost the balance and fell quickly to the floor. The person that had collided with him stood up quickly and ran away. A crowd started to form around the fallen man._

_"Are you ok?" asked a man, as others surrounded him._

_"Yes, don't worry," he said slowly using his arms to get up._

_"Mana!" he heard the scared voice of the small child. The clown looked at the boy who had a hint of worry on his normally annoyed features. "Mana, your head is bleeding," he said as he took off the clothe he used as tie and put it against the elder's forehead. Mana winced at the pressure but was quite comforted –and startled- by the kid's concerned reaction._

_"I'm fine, Allen," he assured sitting up but the child still applied pressure to his wound._

_"Now, now, people, moving around, please don't stop in the middle of the street," called a police officer "Hey, you! You alright?" he asked, Mana nodded. "Ok, whatever, just move to the side and get treated," the officer left them after that._

_"I'm alright Allen," reassured Mana this time applying pressure to his wound himself so he could stand and move. "I must have scratched my head with something when I fell, but it's nothing serious." _

_When they got to a less crowded __area, Mana took a few supplies from his bag and patched his wound. It had already stopped bleeding. Unfortunately, Allen's tie was now dirty with red stains. "Sorry," said Mana._

_"No problem. I don't need it," was the answer as the little child sat at his side. "You sure you alright?" Mana nodded again; somehow happy that Allen was caring for him… maybe the boy would actually come to like him. "I'm hungry…" added the child, making the adult laugh at his inability of tolerating the said state._

_Mana searched his coat deciding to give the boy a few coins to buy some candy on a nearby store when he noticed the lack of something._

_His clock… his beloved pocket clock…it wasn't there! Mana stood up so fast he startled the boy at his side. The man searched every pocket, every gap, even within his bag. He felt panic welling within him. His precious clock was gone!_

_Then he had an epiphany. He had it before he fell, and it was gone after. He had been robbed!_

_"Damn!" he mumbled as he hit the closest wall._

_The little boy looked at the grown up confused. "Mana?"_

_"Not now, Allen." said the man as he fought to control his rage, that clock was his only connection to all he had forgotten and someone that used to be important… but now, simply because he hadn't been careful, it was gone!_

_"Your head hurts?" asked the boy trying to understand the man's reaction. That punch to the wall surely pained him very much, he didn't get the point._

_"No!" his voice came out louder than he intended and it made the boy flinch away._

_"Sorry," said Allen softly. "Did I do something… wrong?"_

_Mana was dealing with more wrath than he had for a long time…he couldn't remember the last time he felt so mad, and that made him even angrier! And Allen wasn't helping that much with his inquiry!_

_"Just keep quiet"_

_"I…"_

_"I SAID SHUT UP!" the boy looked at him with fear making him realize he made a mistake, trying to apologize he said. "I… I just feel bad, that's all… I didn't noticed they stole it from me."_

_"W-w-what?" stuttered the boy._

_"When I fell… my silver clock was gone... it was the only thing of value I had left… And now it's gone," Mana punched the wall again._

_"Was it really that important?" asked Allen trying to reason with the elder. "It was just a trinket … it was old and weird…" the boy didn't know that he was making Mana's rage grow with every word he uttered. The ears of the man were getting red from irritation._

_"Just shut up!" Mana bit his lip in fury, that clock was his life, it was more important than anything! He had tolerated the kid's every whim, but he would not let this insult pass._

_"But-"_

_"Leave me."_

_"ah?"_

_"You heard me, I want to be alone!" he knew he would regret his words, but he couldn't help it, if the boy stayed he might end up hurting him more, besides, Allen needed time to think of what he said!_

_"but I-"_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled facing Allen with rage filled eyes. The boy shook under his gaze, panic consuming his mind like lit up match. The child started to cry silently as he stood up trembling and without any words he ran away._

_Mana stayed there, alone, barely noticing the few people that had watched the scene._

_He needed time; Allen would come later when he couldn't with his stomach. Meanwhile, Mana needed to cope with this terrible loss. The clown sat down on an old box and tried to calm himself as much as he could. It would take time. Just a little more of time._

_(end flashback)_

* * *

What could he do? He was so confused… no one will come to help him. He had to do something. But Allen didn't wake up, no matter how many times he called his name. "I'm not mad at you…" sobbed the adult. "Please… It was my bad… don't go away from me…"

_

* * *

_

(flashback)

_Allen didn't come back. Not after an hour, not after the sundown, not in the middle of the night. Mana had gone back to the inn they were staying at and had hoped Allen would find his way back, but then remembered that the boy had a knack for getting lost._

_What had he done?_

_That night as he lay on his bed, he couldn't fall asleep, not while his little 'son' was out there, in who knows what place, sleeping in the cold all alone and scared. Mana cursed, he had really screwed up this time. "I'm such an imbecile."_

_

* * *

_

"Allen!... ALLEN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" he called. He had been searching for the boy since early in the morning, but there was no sign of him. Mana was very tired, but he was far more scared than anything. What if Allen had decided not to come back? What if the child preferred to stay away from him? What if he had already left the town? "AH! Don't think nonsense!" grumbled the man messing his black hair. He had left in such a hurry he had forgotten his top hat and his gloves, but he couldn't care less.

_"Where the heck is that boy?"_

_He tried to ask at the police station, but no one there could care less for a lost orphan child, less if he was the pseudo-son of a traveling clown. If only he had money and power, if he was a 'Sir' or something, they would have heard him immediately, but Mana was not. At least not that he remembered._

_He closed his eyes and tried to think of where Allen could be…_

_Where could the child be? Where would he be if he was Allen?…_

_Suddenly, a weird feeling spread all over his head. Like a bucket of cold water. He saw a picture in his mind's eye. The image of a young boy near a river scowling at him with an angry visage as he muttered a __**"go away."**__ At first he thought that it was Allen, but when the image (memory or whatever it was) became clearer he saw that the boy in question had black messy hair… hair as black as his own and was a few years older than the orphan boy. Mana felt the need to dive into the memory, he wanted to know who that boy was, but before he could try to grasp it, he woke up. "Allen!" The grown up stood up and started to run, he got an idea where to go._

_(End flashback)_

* * *

"Allen, please tell me what to do," he touched the boy's head, he had a nasty cut on it. "Allen, what should I do?" who was he asking to? To the child he had named 'Allen'? Or to the person he couldn't remember but used to hold the name of 'Allen'? Why did everything had to be so complicated, why did he have to be a coward and not act when he had the chance to? Why did he wait so long? Why? Why was his boy dying while he had to watch?

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

_The weather had no mercy that day. The wind was harsh and the waters of the river were turbulent. He looked all around the river bank. The sky was becoming grayish, a soft fog was forming and Mana was getting more and more anxious by the minute. Where was his boy?_

_That's when a sudden gust of wind made him turn to the side while holding strongly to his coat. Mana shuddered and opened his eyes with some difficulty. The first thing he noticed was an old bridge. It was much eroded and was obviously dangerous to transit through. There was a warning sign on the side, advising people to stay away. But what called his attention was the little figure that was almost crawling over it. Mana struggled to get a better look at it as his feet took him closer to the structure. The clown gasped when he was finally close enough to recognize the little human being._

_It was Allen and was leaning hard against one of the unstable railings of the bridge. The boy was holding his stomach with one hand and had a trail of blood running down his face._

_Mana was shocked at first, but soon his recently acquired paternal instincts kicked in. "Allen!" he called, making the little boy turned his head slowly. From the distance, Mana could barely see his eyes, but they seemed lost. "Allen, can you hear me?" Why was the boy there? Didn't he see the sign? At his own question Mana slapped himself __"Damn… note to self… teach the boy to read…"_

_The boy opened his mouth but no sound came from it. Mana repeated his question and as answer Allen stood up with great effort. _

_"Allen, stay there, I'm going__," he said, but the child reacted by taking a few steps back, as if afraid. Mana cursed himself. He had to go and break the child's confidence by yelling at him. __"Yeah! Way to go Mana!"__ he scolded himself. "Allen, it's all right. I'm not angry at you… I was upset, that's all, it's not your fault," Mana reached the end of the bridge and analyzed whether it was a good idea to go after the boy…maybe the structure wouldn't tolerate it, he couldn't take such a risk._

_"Allen! I'm going to search for help, ok? I'll come back, just stay where you are!" __"I can't help him myself… I might end up hurting both of us in the process"__ he concluded and was about to turn around to search for help when he heard a soft whimper._

_When he turned around he saw the child crying, one hand stretched out towards him, asking to be hold, obviously afraid of being alone. One night outside had really done a number on the boy. __How many awful memories might be clouding those eyes right now? __Mana felt responsible, but he really didn't trust himself to protect the child anymore. He wasn't a good protector, he wasn't qualified to be a good father… he wasn't good at anything; he didn't even know who he was. And he even lost his precious clock… Damn it! He couldn't even stop thinking about that stupid clock when his child was in danger!_

_"I'll come back… I will…I…" But the child shook his head urgently as he tried to reach the other side of the bridge. His feet were barely able to keep him up, he was so exhausted. "Don't move! Allen, please, listen to what I say!" but the child didn't comply. "Please, for once, hear me out!" the boy stood still, holding to the wooden railing for support as his tears fell down silently. Mana knew the child didn't believe him. How many times had people promised this broken human being to come and save him just to be abandoned somewhere to cry alone?_

_"I'll get help, just don't move," Mana was surprised when the boy nodded. He wasn't sure if Allen had trust in him or if he only gave up, but certainly he didn't care. The adult turned and looked around thinking of where to go. He was glad it wasn't dark yet, at least that made the fog less intimidating._

_Mana decided to go to the police station again; maybe they would help him now that he knew where the child was. But just as he thought that, he heard a voice telling him: __**"Must you always run away?"**__ Mana stopped and turned startled. That sounded just like Allen, only a little deeper. The grown up looked at the child and saw how the little one leaned heavily against the old wooden railing; he looked almost about to faint. Mana had to hurry, but -without warning- he heard again that voice, slightly louder, this time clearly inside his head. __**"I'm a little disappointed, considering I'm younger."**__ Mana grasped his head feeling dizzy. Was he going crazy? "Not now!"_

_What was going on? __**"Mana… someday you are going to regret these things…"**__ through his confusion Mana heard a cracking sound that made him spin around faster than his head could handle. "Grgh…" He fell to his knees but fought to raise his head as he heard a blaring sound, this time very clear. Splintering wood. Mana's eyes widened in horror as he saw how the security rail broke making the small body fall through it. __**"Because sometimes…"**__ Mana yelled for the boy, but he had lost consciousness seconds before falling. __**"You can't really afford to waste time**__…" Mana couldn't even move as he saw the body of the wounded child crashing into the raging waters below. __**"Keep moving… or you'll lose the time you have left…"**__ the image of the black haired boy smiling at him entered his mind as he ran after the body of his unconscious 'son'. __**"And Mana, the things you lose you can't get back." **__As fast as he could, he took off his coat and jumped into the cold waters… __"Not again… please, not again."_

(end flashback)

* * *

And that took him to the point he was in. Crying over the unmoving body of his young child. All because of a stupid clock that was his most important possession. Mana shook his head. No, that wasn't true. That useless trinket wasn't the most valuable thing in his life. The most important, the only valuable thing he had left was this little broken child. This child, who's past needed to be healed. Mana wanted to be the one to heal it, for he had lost his own past in order to take him in. Allen was his life, his most important person, the reason he didn't hang himself after the old dog 'Allen' died. If only he could… if there was only one way to save him… but he couldn't…

"_**Mana… someday you are going to regret these things…"**_

Mana froze on the spot. He felt as if he was being sucked inside a memory again_._

_A child, the black haired boy… he fell into a river too… Mana got scared. The boy called for him. Mana jumped after. Mana got him out… but the boy didn't move… Allen?... no… or was it?... the boy didn't move. Mana kissed his lips… Mana pressed his chest with both hands… … Mana begged him to wake up… _

"_**What took you so long?"**__ questioned the child as both dropped exhausted over the grass, laughing as if nothing had happened._

Mana blinked, once, twice and then, he was back.

"_**Because sometimes…"**_

Mana's eyes filled with a determination that didn't seemed his and laid little Allen's body on the ground. "You can't really afford to waste time."

He tilted the boy's head back. Using two fingers he lifted his small chin up. Mana didn't really have an idea of what he was doing, but somehow, his body knew what to do.

The clown took a deep breath and delicately covered the child's mouth with his own. He blew air till he saw the small chest rise. Then he moved and using both hands, he pushed hard and fast over the center of the boy's chest. He was scared. His hands were bigger than in his memory, and the chest he was pressing was way smaller, he could easily wound him more by doing this. But his mind kept telling him this was his only chance, if this didn't worked… then…He fought to stop his tears, he needed to concentrate.

One, two, three….

Ten, eleven, twelve…

Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three…

After several times, Mana started to lose his recently acquired determination. It wasn't working… was he too late? The clown blew once more… but the body didn't react at all.

Mana cried out loud in despair. Was this some kind of joke? After all he had done… after even getting a glimpse of hope from that weird memory, why was destiny taking his boy away? Why?! Before he could even become the father he needed to be, it was separating them! The least it could have done was to let him drown on the river too. He fisted his hands on the ground, his bare fingers scraping against little rocks.

Mana closed his eyes tightly as a tear rolled down. It landed on the boy's left hand. The man looked at that hand, and possessed by some unknown force he took it again in his. He brought the little limb to his forehead, and felt some weird dislike to it. He bit his lower lip… somehow, Mana blamed the hand… he couldn't help it, it was illogical, but he blamed it… yet at the same time, he respected it… now he knew he was crazy. A simple idea formed on his mind. So simple, yet so insanely beautiful. If his child would die, then he would die with him.

An almost crazy smile painted itself on his face. He wouldn't let Allen go alone. The boy had been lonely for far too long. If he was going to have to cross to the other side, Mana would be with him. If he wasn't a good father in life, at least, maybe, a merciful entity would allow him to be one on the other side. Mana smiled satisfied. But he wouldn't allow this weird feeling to go with him.

"I'm trying… isn't it enough?" he asked, ironically, to the red limb. "All I wanted was to love him… I wanted him to have the chance… the same opportunity other children have," he sobbed sadly. "If you loved him as much as I do… If you did… you would save him… for even a coward like I tried to," Mana tightened his grip on the little fingers. "You made his live miserable," he declared looking at the hand as his expression softened. "But you were part of him… and even thought I hated you… I also loved you."

_"show this child what love is"_ the man smiled as he gently gave a soft kiss to the black scar on the hand. How ironic, it was like that song, how did it go? Oh yeah… _"give a kiss to his hands you hold"…_ Mana let a last tear fall. "All I really wanted… was to love all of him, so that he could learn to love himself, no matter how different or how difficult… I wanted to teach him what it felt to be loved."

The clown laid the little hand over the unmoving chest. Now with his last life line gone, there was no reason for Mana to stay in that world. _"I'll be there soon, just wait for me please,"_ with a tender smile, the man leaned towards the child's face and gently placed a kiss on his cold lips. Mana mumbled a 'forgive me' as he stood up. His intention? End his life the same way his son ended his.

Mana's feet took him almost in trance to the border of the riverbank. Taking a deep breath he thought. _"What an unworthy world… that would never hear a stupid clown… and that didn't have a place, for a child with no name."_

He looked at the harsh waters and closed his eyes dreaming of what it could have been, to make the boy smile, to teach him to read and write, to teach him the ways of a gentleman and the life of a clown. He could almost dream of playing together, and maybe to see him fall in love with a beautiful lady when he was a man. See him form his own family, making him a grandfather, and talking about old memories while sharing a glass of good wine. But reality cut his dreams short, and his sad thoughts pulled him to the pit of desolation he had found himself right before he met the last 'Allen' in his life.

But just when he was about to take the step…

Just when he was about to end it all…

He heard a sound. His heart gave a sudden leap of joy. A warm light brought him out of the darkness as he opened his eyes. For an instant he actually thought he was hallucinating, but the constant of it made him believe it. It was a coughing sound, a little desperate coughing sound.

Mana turned around, and in a second he was already at the side of the coughing child, helping him sit and giving soft pats on his back to help him get the water out of his airways. The man's heart was beating so fast and hard that he could have had a heart attack… but more than probably, he wouldn't have minded at all. There were no words to describe how he felt. As soon as the boy stopped coughing he slumped tiredly against the elder's arms, his eyes barely open. Mana couldn't feel happier as he helped the small boy. He cradled him against his chest. Suddenly only one thought on his mind, a thought that held great contrast with the ones before. _"Thank you,"_ he whispered as he rocked the child softly. _"Thank you."_

"Ma… na…?" mumbled the child. Mana looked at him with a wide smile on his face. "You… cryin'…" Mana chuckled at the boy.

"Hush, you are very tired, there is no need to talk."

The boy turned his head a little looking around.

"Thought… you… couldn't cry…"

Mana laughed, feeling blessed to be alive just to hold this living child in his arms.

"I think I just remembered how. Yet, I'm not crying from being sad. I cry because I'm so happy, I can't keep all that feeling inside," the boy looked at him confused, obviously not understanding that feeling. Then shivered slightly making the grown up concerned. "You cold?" that was something stupid to ask, he was in better shape than the boy and he was freezing!

"Silly…" was all the child said, knowing that the clown knew he had made an unnecessary question. "What… happened?" Mana felt nervous but still told him.

"You fell. The bridge broke and you were unconscious," Mana looked at him noticing the wounds on his little form. There was some blood on his face and he had a purple mark on his right cheek. "What happened to you? Why were you there?"

At his question, the child hid his face on the man's shirt as he shook slightly, maybe crying.

"I'm… sorry," he said making Mana worried. "I… got confused… got lost… I… I shouldn't have… fallen into water…" the clown saw little Allen moving his right hand to search on the inside of his wet shirt. "I'm sorry… I think… it might… be broken…" Mana gasped as he saw the object on the boy's little hand.

"My… m-m-my-my Clock?" Mana took it from his little hand. It was his clock, same silver lid, same crest as always. But it had been stolen. "Why?" he asked as he felt the little body leaning harder against him.

"Because…" the child's voice was weaker with every word. "It is… Mana's… most precious… possessi..."he never finished the word because he fell unconscious from the exhaustion. Mana shook as his fist tightened around the clock. He let it fall to the floor on the side not caring if it got scraped. And with both hands he brought Allen closer into a tight embrace.

"Idiot…" he mumbled. "You are the most important person in my life… no clock, no memory, nothing, is more important than your life."

The clown kept rocking the child, unable to find the strength to stand up, but fortunately for him, someone from the inn appeared after a while and helped him back. Surprisingly, they called a doctor and gave him a nice bowl of hot stew. Allen would be alright… all he needed now, was a little more… of time…

* * *

That's the first chapter of this two-shot. This was originally a one-shot, but a got a little carried away and it turned to be too long for just one chapter, so two it is.

In the next chapter a few things will be explained. But if anyone has a question, you can leave it on a review and I'll answer it on the next chapter. (y las personas que se sientan cómodas escribiendo en español pueden dejar reviews así, siempre es agradable leerlos)

I'll try to hurry on the second part and on my other story.

Well, I hope you liked it. See you in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is the second part for this two-shot story.

Pairings: None

Warning: look out for bad grammar and bad vocabulary usage

_--_

"_Thoughts"_

"Spoken"

"**Voice in the head" **

--

For the time we lost

Part II

* * *

Two days later…

Mana sat on a chair near the bed where Allen was sleeping. He had his silver clock in hand and kept playing with it, opening and closing the lid. Every time he opened it, he would watch the face of the clock for a second or two. It had stopped. The clock's hands had stopped. The water had gotten in it and damaged the delicate mechanism that made it work. But for some reason he felt void of any kind of negative emotion.

He wondered… where was the desperation that took him over when it was stolen? But no matter how much he searched, he couldn't find it. It was as if he had been another person and suddenly he was himself again. This thing… this clock… it just didn't mean anything anymore. He chuckled at the idea: "I'm glad that only you died the other day", he said to the silver trinket, "Now, I hope that your little corpse is useful for what I have planned." He put it back in his coat and looked at the sleeping young boy.

It had been two days, and Allen had yet to wake up. Mana wasn't sure if he should be worried or relieved. The doctor had checked the boy all over. He had a deep cut on the back of his head and they had to stitch it up. He also had many dark bumps on his stomach, as if someone had kicked him repeatedly. Similar was the appearance on his back. Mana sighed thinking about the clock. What had Allen done to get it back? "Whatever he may have done, I won't allow him to do so again."

The clown looked at the child's peaceful visage. He was so adorable when asleep. The doctor had told him that Allen had apparently been suffering from physical exhaustion. Such a state was impossible to reach in only one day. Even with the beating he had received it was obvious that he had been carrying it for a while. He advised Mana to watch when the child slept. It was possible that he had been staying awake at night. The face of the doctor warned him that it wasn't a joke, if Allen didn't rest enough he could go on fainting anywhere as he did on the bridge. Also, the disorientation caused by the lack of sleep had probably caused him to crawl over an obviously dangerous structure in the first place.

"_Mr. Walker, I know you are new at this, but you will need to make a better effort if you want him to be happy. And you know what? I bet that if he sleeps well enough for a while, when he wakes up, he'll be renewed, maybe even nicer._"

Mana thought of it. Since they left the circus, they hadn't taken much of a rest, neither of them. But Mana was used to traveling long distances on foot and getting little sleep. He was used to stress himself that way. But to Allen this was the first time going anywhere farther than a town. The clown had notice him a little down, but every time he asked, Allen would deny it … why?

"Hmmm…what could he be thinking of?" He wondered.

The doctor had given him many advices, not only as doctor but as a father himself, things he needed to take care of to help little Allen feel better. But he did congratulate the clown about something. He was very surprised that Mana had knowledge of resuscitation techniques. He said that if Mana hadn't done that the boy would probably be dead. Mana denied his words saying that Allen didn't wake up, no matter how much he tried. The old man's assistant just shook his head: _"My dear friend…, sometimes, people that had been through a trauma such as drowning had difficulty to react to treatment. You did help him, it's just that his body had to fight to push the water out of his airways… that took more time than you expected."_

The black haired assistant had been the one who took them back to the inn and brought his boss to help them. The clown thanked him deeply for his help. The man, who seemed around his age, gave him an advice himself, _"When this one wakes up, I'm sure he'll be as hungry as if he hadn't eaten in his whole life. Feed him well. That will help him recover even faster."_ Mana almost laughed. On that he was sure the assistant was quite right.

"So many things are changing so fast," he mumbled. Just a few months ago his life was void of meaning and his hopes were down the deepest hole on Earth. He had been so confused for so long he didn't even remember when it all started. And after his dog's death he was at the verge of the abyss. Then suddenly, his life had a meaning and all the shadows that hunted him were completely gone. Out of nowhere his whole world became this boy… sounds crazy, doesn't it?

"If I'm going nuts then this is the most blissful kind of madness I could have fallen in," chuckled the clown.

"Umm…" the soft sound made him forget every single thought he had as he jumped towards the bed. He saw how the boy stirred from sleep giving a big yawn and rubbing his eyes with his normal hand.

"Hey there, sleepy head," said the clown in a cheerful way as he sat on the bedside slightly away from the kid.

"Where…?" asked little Allen with a sleepy tone.

"The Inn", answered the man.

Then silence.

Both kept still, not saying a word, just there. Mana could feel the tension in the air as he kept his smile. _"Maybe this is not the right time to smile," _he told himself as he let it drop. With gentleness he leaned and tried to put a hand on the boy's head, only to have him flinch a little backwards against the wall. Mana retreated. _"Definitely not the time." _

"How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"Hurts," commented the boy as if it was not a big deal.

"Where?" Mana got a little worried.

"Everywhere", the way he said it was proof that he was used to this kind of thing. The clown sighed and walked to the desk at the other side of the room. There he took a glass of water, a little flask and a spoon. He mixed a spoon of red liquid with the water making it slightly pink. Then went back to the bed and handed the glass to Allen. The child was about to refuse, but the man's face let him know he hadn't been asked if he wanted to take it, he had been ordered to take it. Allen frowned and turned his head to the side.

"Drink" said the man.

"Ay don' want to" said the child.

Silence.

"You hurt?" asked the clown.

"I do," answered the boy.

"Then drink."

"I won't."

"Don't you trust me?" asked the 'father'.

"Would you?" answered the 'son'.

Silence.

The man sat down on the chair beside the bed. He rubbed his forehead thinking what he could do to make the boy trust him.

"I'm sorry", he started, "I…"

"Got angry, I know," completed the boy as he looked at the pinkish liquid on the glass "Do you have the clock?"

Mana nodded uncertain of what was going on in the child's head.

"Good," but that 'good' didn't sound good at all. "Now you don't have to be angry." Mana could see the boy's hands trembling a little. He was scared.

"Allen," he called softly, but the boy kept looking at his glass. "Allen," he called a little louder. "Allen!" but nothing, Mana felt some frustration welling up within his mind.

"I fell," the clown looked at the child's lost face. "Did I not?" he only nodded in response. "To water?" he nodded again. "It was cold," it wasn't really a question but he nodded as well. The boy's hands trembled harder almost making the water spill from inside the glass. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Mana looked at Allen dumbfounded. "Sorry? Fo-for what?"

"It broke, right? It's my foult… I should not have fallen… I broke Mana's treasure," as he said those words his hands stopped trembling and his features relaxed visibly. Mana was lost… was the boy happy or was he sad? Wait… the boy was only angry or sad… so he could not be happy… or… AHHHH! "I'm sorry", he said again.

Mana didn't know why, but his frustration escalated every time he said sorry. "You are an idiot," he finally said. His answer was the very familiar scowl that had greeted him the day they met. "Just what the heck did you do to get this back?" he asked with a scowl of his own as he raised the silver clock in his hand.

The child avoided looking at it and mumbled. "Not your business"

"You got beat up, that is my business," he grumbled, if Allen was going to play the stubborn child then two could play that game! "I want to know, and I want to know now!"

"What do you care, I got it back didn't I?" he growled.

"Yes, indeed. And got all those bumps in the process," he countered.

"It was a mistake; if I not tripped he woud not have caught up to me!"

Mana looked at the child with wide eyes. So he was chased by the thief and tripped.

"Why did you trip?" asked the man a little worried.

"Not your business," he could be really stubborn that was for sure.

"Boy, tell me why you tripped," it was funny how just by saying 'boy' his 'son' could react.

"I… I… was… I was a little tired…" the child answered nervously. That was the answer he was waiting for. The doctor had been right; Allen couldn't go on like that.

"You haven't been sleeping well have you?" he asked as he rubbed his temples trying to avoid a possible headache.

The boy looked taken aback.

"What do-do you mean?" _"Playing dumb now? Ok, that's a game I won't play along with you, child"_

"All this time you've been getting exhausted walking with me from town to town. You've overworked yourself. And for some reason, you haven't slept well whenever we stop,"the expression of the child was surprisingly child-like. The classic face of a little boy when he is caught trying to steal candy. It made Mana kind of hopeful. "Why haven't you?"

"I will not answer that," those little eyes held fear as he tried to escape the adult's constant gaze.

Mana sighed yet again. "Alright… I guess I can't actually force you to say it, but from now on you will be sleeping when I say so, you won't stay awake all night, got it?" the clown tried to add a funny accent in the end to make it a bit comical, but the face Allen had told him he wasn't thinking something funny. "Boy?"

A little tear fell down his eye. Just one. And his scowl turned into an unhappy smile.

"I… guess it was about time," said the boy. "I said I'm sorry but that isn't good, right?" Mana was getting wary about his words. "I'm bad… nothing can change that…" the clown was feeling guilty, but he wasn't sure why he should feel guilty for. "Say… if I obey would you change your mind?" the smile on his sad little face was tearing the adult apart. "Ay'll try again… OK? ay'll be obe-obedient… ay will do anything… won't complain, I will… I will…" tears started to fall one by one as he thought what to offer the clown.

"Are you Ok? What are you talking about?" asked the preoccupied adult.

"I will be anything… I can work if you want… I'll buy you another clock I…" with a teary face he looked down to the glass and frown. "I'll even drink this stuff," closing his eyes he drank from the glass completely to prove his point. The boy coughed hard and fast as he finished drinking it, Mana was sure it was disgusting. He tried to pat his back but the boy flinched again.

"What's wrong with you?" asked the man. He just wanted to help. He only asked the boy to sleep well, was it really that bad? "Child, if you don't tell me what's wrong, then I can't help you" the boy chuckled softly, he was so confused himself, but for some reason his body was feeling a little weak… the pain wasn't so bad anymore… Mana noticed his eyes fluttering a little and he seemed to be scared by it. "It's the medicine, it will make you a little numb, maybe make you sleep, but it'll take the pain away," Mana took the empty glass and tried to stand up, but just when he was going to go, the child flung himself towards him, grasping his shirt as if it was his life line. Mana was surprised.

"Don't… don't throw me away… please," begged the little one, Mana was shocked to say the least. "I know… you want to be alone… but… please don't leave me."

The clown left the glass back on the bed and softly put his hand on the child's head. The boy flinched, but didn't escape from it. It took only one look at his tightly closed eyes to know the child expected Mana to hit him. The simple idea made him sick. "Why would you say that?" he asked him, trying to avoid thinking about the many times someone hit his child.

"You said it… you yelled you wanted to be alone… I knew it," the boy shook against his chest. "You want me to sleep…I don't want to sleep… when I sleep, people go away… I wake up alone… I don't want to sleep…", the child held him with all the strength he could muster, which wasn't much thanks to the medicine. Mana listened to his words and understood. Allen was scared that Mana will abandon him while he was asleep. "You regret taking me… I know… everyone does… but I'll be good, please… I'll do anything you want… anything," the way that 'anything' sounded, suggested things that Mana preferred not to think about. All this time, when the boy said he wasn't tired, it was because he was trying to avoid Mana from getting annoyed. When he didn't sleep, it was because he was afraid to wake up and find himself all alone again. And the clock…

"You went for it, so I would take back what I said about wanting to be alone, right?" his voice trembled as he felt the lump on his throat growing.

"I'm sorry it broke, I'm sorry," the child hold on to him for dear life, Mana had never been so disappointed of himself. Such a simple comment, such a common phrase could hurt this poor child so much. Damn whatever had possessed him back then. The grown up took the child in arms not caring if he fought back and hold him close.

"I'M SORRY," he almost screamed to be heard over all the things the child was saying "Just shut up! OK? Shut up! You silly boy, you are not supposed to be begging me… you should be mad at me. You should be resented, pouting at my attitude and demanding me to apologize. You should act like a child. You shouldn't call yourself bad, you shouldn't think I'm leaving you, you shouldn't ever offer anything in exchange company, EVER!" Mana's tears fell fast down his face, he needed to let it out, he needed to show the child it was OK to let it out. "I thought you had left me… I was scared… I made a mistake and I'm sorry for it… Listen to me now, I will never leave you, not as long as you want me there, I will never leave. NEVER!" the child cried even harder as the man let his heart out to him. "I'm here right now, no one will hurt you, less would I, so please, don't fear me," the boy leaned on his embrace as he rocked him from side to side ."I care for you," that was it. That was the thing that made the first scratch on the child's defense. He really wanted to say 'I love you' but he figured it was too soon. He didn't want to scare him away. "Don't ever go away like that, even if I say so… because I tend to be a very stupid adult sometimes, and it takes time for me to realize my mistakes…"

Both cried in silence as they held close. For the very first time in a long while, both felt safe, both felt warm, both felt at home. The man was learning to be a father, the boy learning to be a son. So they had to be patient, because not even real parents or real sons where good at such a job, they will have to work even harder than them.

In the peace of the room, after many minutes of sharing an embrace, both finally were able to calm down. The man still rocked the boy's tired body as the child relaxed by hearing the grown up's strong beating heart against his ear. He could act rough later, right now, he didn't mind being nice.

"Mana cried much," commented the boy almost teasingly. The clown smiled and looked at him.

"Well, I had to practice much for it. I haven't done this for years."

"Silly clown," mumbled the young one.

The adult laughed softly as he rubbed caringly the little one's head.

"Will I get an explanation of what happened with the whole clock incident?" asked with curiosity.

"Nope"

"OH, come on! Just a little hint?" he begged playfully. The boy couldn't hide the little smile on his face. Mana almost jumped from joy. So he could make the child smile after all? Ha-ha! He was the best clown in the world!

"Just followed the guy. Took the clock when he was asleep, but he woke and went after me… I would have escaped, but I fell, that's all."

The only thing Mana might never get used to was the way Allen said this type of thing as if they were daily stuff.

"I'm glad you weren't seriously hurt," the man said, having thought it better not to scold the child for this.

"Ya, me too," the boy moved his hand to the man's pocket and asked. "It really died?"

Mana looked at him before smiling and taking the clock back in hand opening the lid and showing his 'son' the frozen hands of the clock. "In your own words, Ya."

The boy looked at the thing almost in trance, Mana was surprise to see the small smile getting bigger before been replaced by the common frown as the boy shook his head waking up. "Oh, that's bad," he said with fake disappointment.

The grown up got quite confused by this. The child had almost lost his life getting that thing back and now he was acting as if the fact that it broke was the greatest thing that could have ever happened. "No it's not," he decided to confront Allen about this. "You don't really care it's broken, do you?" the child looked at him with startled eyes before pushing his way out of the embrace. He had been nice enough for one day.

Mana smirked at the attitude Allen showed. He had caught the little criminal in the crime scene.

"You are happy it broke. You actually like it to be gone," he almost chuckled at the boy's pouting face. Now, that was more child-like! But he still had one thing to solve "Why?"

The boy looked uncomfortable with the question, as if he were to be fighting to find the perfect excuse that may cover the fact that he had been wishing for the demise of the little silver trinket.

"I'm not mad at you, and whatever you say, I swear I won't get angry. I just want to know why you seem to feel so happy for this to be broken after risking so much to get it back," the face Mana had was completely honest and it seemed to convince him.

"I… I hate it," he mumbled earning a quizzical stare from his 'guardian'. "I hate it." He said clearer. Mana was about to ask why, but he beat him to it. "It feels wrong, whenever I see you looking at it… whenever you touch the lid… when I touch it… it feels wrong," the child was having a difficult time putting his feeling into words. "I especially don't like that cover… that crest over the lid… it's scary."

Mana looked at the clock's crest. It was weird, yeah, but why would someone found it scary? It was just a simple shield with a curly design inside, a crown floating over and some ribbons surrounding it. It was… it was… **"The family crest."** _"Not again" _where was that voice coming from? **"Just a seal for those of our kind." **Alright… maybe the clock had something to do with his constant hallucinations…

"Mana?" the man waked up as he felt the child touching his hand. "You alright? Your head wasn't here," the man nodded, he was quite fine, he was better than fine.

"You know what?" he said with a smile, the boy shook his head "I think you are quite right," the man had carried the clock for so long, whether it was family or not it was out of place, and something had been telling him it was time for a change. "It is quite weird." As Mana put it back in his pocket he was even more decided than before to go on with his decision.

"Mana?"

The man turned "Yes?"

"I'm hungry," the Oh so waited declaration! Mana laughed. "It isn't funny, I'm starving!" and the clown laughed all the more. Especially when Allen yawned tiredly barely keeping his eyes opened.

Making the drowsy child lay down; he whispered. "I'll bring you a good bowl of hot stew. Try to sleep a little, boy," but before he got to leave he felt the little hand grabbing his sleeve. He looked at the boy who had his eyes closed.

The child opened one and said. "Allen," the man looked at him startled. "The name's Allen, not boy."

Mana stood there feeling overwhelmed by happiness. The truest smile drew itself on his face as he whispered "And here I thought you didn't like being with me."

"Idiot clown" mumbled the child dragging his words for he was almost asleep "who… would… get a stupid clock… for someone you don't care… about….?"

Mana wasn't sure whether those sleepy words were a heartfelt truth or simply the medicine effect, but he knew one thing for certain, he loved his son all the more for them.

* * *

"Mmm, let me see, I think it's good silver, but the fact that it's broken will considerably reduce the price."

"Well, I understand, how much then?"

"Ok, Mr. Walker I'm willing to offer this much," the money was placed over the table for the man to look. "But that's the best I can give for this."

The man nodded in agreement.

"Very fair indeed. I'll take the offer, thank you very much."

"No, thanks to you, Mr. Walker."

The man turned and left the pawn shop. He had been able to trade the old clock for enough money to be able to give Allen the first gift he could buy him, a new set of clothes. The boy couldn't possible keep traveling with that unfitting attire; he wasn't homeless anymore, so he had all the right to wear the right clothes.

"What took you so long?" asked the boy with eagerness. The doctor had been right on his prediction. Apparently, a week of good rest had done marvels to the child's temper. The change made Mana think that Allen, more than probably, had never had a good rest before. Out of nowhere, the child had started to act nice and playful. Mana couldn't be happier.

"I just had to get rid of something in order to move faster. Come on, we have to make up for the time we lost."

Both started to walk on their way, the father taking his son's hand. And the child didn't refuse to the caring gesture.

A man walked by them and moved his hat in greeting. Mana recognized the doctor's assistant that had taken him and Allen back to the inn.

"Leaving I see," commented the man. Mana nodded.

"For all your help, my sincere gratitude my friend," said the clown giving a polite movement to his hat.

"No problem. Good luck," then turned to the boy. "Take good care of each other," the child nodded shyly as he hid behind Mana. The two men said their goodbyes and each went on their way.

The man walked to the pawn shop and entered taking off his hat.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the old shop owner.

"The clock," stated the man.

"Ah?"

"The clock the man with the hat and gray suit just sold you. I want to see it."

The owner looked surprised for a moment before taking out the item from his desk.

"Here it is," he said showing the trinket. "It's made of very fine silver, but the mechanism is damaged, so it isn't more valuable than the raw material."

The man took the clock and with a gloved finger, caressed the carved lid.

"Perfect," he said. "I'll take it."

The owner of the shop looked at him not believing his words. "With all due respect Sir, I bet I could find something better for a man like you to wear-"but before the salesman could continue talking, the man took a bag out of his coat and threw it over the desk making some of its contents spill. Many golden coins fell.

"I'll give you three times the price you gave him for it. Take it or leave it."

The shop owner looked greedily at the amount of coins and whispered. "I take it." as he took one to inspect it. "But are you sure…" he looked up to see his client, but he and the clock were gone.

* * *

The mysterious man walked down the streets ignoring completely any passerby that recognized him as the gentle assistant of the local doctor. He moved a few strands of black hair as he entered an empty alleyway. He went very deep into it to make sure he was out of visual range.

There he leaned against a wall and raised his left hand a little.

A golden flash came at full speed and stopped just before crashing into the man, allowing the little creature to fall gently on the open hand.

"Are they far yet, Timcampy?" the golden ball gave a toothy grin as answer. "Good enough."

The man touched the right side of his face. In an instant, the mask that covered his face retreated changing his features facial structure. He mumbled a few words in an old language. His hair became long and red as his eyes turned green. The man sighed in relief as he took of his long coat revealing the black coat he wore under it. He took a pair of glasses out of a pocket and then asked the golem for a cigarette. The little ball opened his mouth and allowed one to fall into his hand. The man put on his glasses and then lit the cigarette up, inhaling deeply and allowing all the stress from the past few days to disappear.

"He made my life a nightmare," said the general to the floating golem. "That doctor didn't allow me to smoke or drink not even once since I replaced his assistant," he let the smoke out in form of rings that the golem happily flew through. "Shame I won't be there when his real assistant comes back from his mysterious travel not knowing what the hell happened for the last week," a devious smile appeared on his face.

Taking out the clock from his pocket he looked at it closely.

"Say, do you think Mana has forgotten?" asked the man to the golem who only got closer to the object. "It's really difficult to say. He could have figured out that the boy was the fourteenth so he didn't need the clock anymore, don't you think?" the golem tilted his body to the side. "I wonder which one it is…" touching the crest of the clock he narrowed his only visible eye. "Yet, to leave something like this in a simple pawn shop… that could have caused much trouble. Ah, man, I even had to pay to save the greedy idiot's life," he said thinking of the stupid shop owner. "If the earl were to find this, there wouldn't be a way to guess how many lives would be lost because of his rage."

The man's glance turned towards the golden golem.

"Tim?" the golem got closer to let him know he was listening. "If any kind of danger gets close to them again, you are to call me immediately, you understand? No matter how drunk or how 'busy' I may be, we can't risk the player's life again, got it?" Tim nodded fast allowing his master to know he had it recorded in his little mind.

"Tch," growled the master. "From all the people he could have chosen, he had to go for that boy," the man's voice held almost some pity as he talked. "Mana might never guess how he actually saved the child," he laughed to himself. "I'm still surprised by it. If it wasn't for your recordings I wouldn't have guessed it myself," the man brought his cigarette to his lips again. "To think he actually forced the innocence to save its accommodator just by mere words…make that little parasite feel guilty, what a great strategy of our young Mana Walker… this leaves it clear, that innocence is really something."

Consuming the last bit, the man threw the butt to the floor and stomped on it. Then taking the clock closer to inspect it he smiled.

"You know Tim?" the golem perched over his shoulder to look. "There is no way that anything the fourteenth had ever built with his own hands would be so fragile to break just by falling into water, don't you think?" the golem nodded with its body. The general took a little piece of metal wire out from his pocket and used it to open the face of the clock. Looking at all the little pieces he placed the wire over a gear and gave a little knocking motion over a group of delicate silver plates. There was a weird sound coming from the resonance of the little pieces, almost like little bells. Timcampy flapped his wings happily, he liked that sound.

When it was over, the general closed the face and the lid. Gave a few turns to the nut. Then with a confident smile he opened the lid and just as he expected, the clock started its tick-tock again.

"This is one fine piece of clock making. But I still wonder why the fourteenth told me how to repair it but never told his brother?" the general showed it to the golem "Could it be that he looked forward to Mana getting rid of it? Maybe he hoped to deceive their enemies by making Mana let go of it somewhere and attract their attention to me by having it?" the golem opened its mouth slightly as if waiting for his master to say the words. "Whatever the case, let us hide it for now," the golem opened the mouth and the man allowed it to swallow the clock. "Well, let's get going, we can't afford to lose them."

As he walked he frowned slightly at his thoughts. _"The child you carry Mana, will have a complicated life since he belongs to both sides…no matter what you do, you can only guide him so far… I just hope he can choose a path before the clock your brother started finishes completely its count down." _

_Ooo_

Well, this was all, hope you liked it.

Thank you for reading.

Till the next story, Bye!


End file.
